Such a piston compressor, which is used for compressing refrigerant gas, is known from DE 100 53 575 C1. Oil flows periodically through the longitudinal channel from the drive shaft via the crank pin to a first bearing, with which the connecting rod is supported on the crank pin, and to a second bearing, with which the connecting rod is supported in the piston.
A further piston compressor is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,671,655. Here, the connecting rod is fixedly connected with a first connecting rod eye, which again engages with a piston pin. At the other end, the shaft of the connecting rod is connected via an articulated joint with a second connecting rod eye, which can be mounted on the crank pin. This permits a certain movability between the second connecting rod eye and the shaft of the connecting rod. Accordingly, an angle between the movement direction of the piston and the longitudinal axis of the drive shaft is no longer required to be exactly 90°.
It is an object of the present invention to improve upon or overcome the problems associated with the prior art.